Rescue Bots: Revenge Of The Great Evil
by FandorkOfEverything
Summary: When Unicron, The Fallen, Megatron and Galvertron work together for the first time, Chase, Heatwave, Blurr, Allie, Mikey, Boulder, Blades and their human friends must find a way to stop it. Or die trying. Characters are OCC for a reason! R&R! ***OnoKeenestOfSight***
1. The Beginning

**Remember that I keep some of my characters OCC for a reason. Chase and Blurr are brothers and Allie is their sister Mikey is like their adoptive crazy cousin, Boulder and Chase are best friends and Heatwave adopted all of them except Blades who is Heatwave biological child which will be explained in later chapters.**

 **Kade is 17, Dani is 16, Graham just turned 15, Cody is 13, Lillian is 15, Frankie is 13 1/2, Chief is 40, and Doc Greene is 38.**

 **Mickey- Robert Downy Jr.**

 **Lexi Rose SouthMyer- Bella Thorne**

 **Blurr-Max Mittelman**

 **Allie- Mae Whiteman**

 **Chase- DC Douglas**

 **Heatwave- Steve Blum**

 **Blades- Parvesh Cheena**

 **Imari Williams- Boulder**

 **Dani Burns- Lacey Chabert**

 **Cody Burns- Elan Garfias**

 **Chief Charlie Burns- Maurice LaMarche**

 **Graham Burns- Shannon McKain**

 **LeVar Burton- Doc Greene**

 **Francine Greene- Diamond White**

 **Optimus Prime- Peter Cullen**

 **Professor Anna Baranova- Kath Soucie**

 **Dr. Morocco- Greg Ellis**

 **/Chase's Prolog/**

The thunder was harsh and it was coming down fast. I didn't really know what to do… Here I was hanging from a 500 something ft. cliff! Boulder, trying to pull me back up, Blades and Dani flying around above us, unsure on how to get us down, Blurr shouting above us yelling at me to hang on and Heatwave who keep coming me. Chief, Cody and Kade were looking down, not knowing what to do and Graham was with us, scared out of his life.

" **HANG ON CHASE!"** Blurr yelled out.

" **YOU DO NOT THINK THAT I AM TRYING?!"** I yelled at my older, obnoxious brother.

" **DON'T GO ANYWHERE**!" Blades yelled out at me and I rolled my optics, despite the predicament that I was in.

" **WHERE COULD I POSSIBLY GO, BLADES**?!" I shouted at him and he shut up immediately. I was scared out of my life! Not as scared as I am of Galvertron but pretty scared.

I then started slipping as the ledge decided to give way.

"Scrap…" Boulder cursed under his breath as he opened his chest plate and Graham got in for safety.

"What's going to happen now?" Blades comed me and I sighed.

"I do not know, but isn't this easier than yelling?" I asked him and no doubt that he rolled his optics at me. Then the ledge started to crumble even more.

"No... Don't crumble. DON'T crumble." Boulder whispered, but it began to crumble anyways and we fell… I heard Blurr scream in terror, Heatwave, Kade, Dani, Chief and Cody being speechless, Blades not knowing what to say and when they tell Allie and Mikey, they'll be devastated.

When we finally reached the bottom, we splashed into the ocean.

"We are so damn lucky." Graham stated and we all seconded that.

"Now what?" I asked and we all looked eachother.

"I don't know….." Boulder said as we kept swimming to now where in particular.

" **HELP!"** I heard someone shout.

"What is that?" Boulder asked as we swam to the source of the noise. When we got there, we saw a girl about Graham's age drowning in the deep side of the water.

" **HANG ON!"** All of us yelled as we swam over to her and we picked her up and I put her in my chest plate.

"What's your name, sweetheart?" Boulder asked as we tried to walk through the huge wave that was coming right at us.

"Lexi Rose SouthMyer." She told us as she tried to block out all the stuff that was happening.

"OK. How'd you get out here Lexi?" Graham asked her.

"I was pushed off the cliff by my Ex-Boyfriend." She told us and I was shocked.

"Why did he do that?" I asked her, gently trying not to scare her.

"I don't know. He started being all weird…. Not being nice, teasing me for not having a dad and then one day he hits me…. Over and over again…. I consulted this with my mom and aunt. They said that I should break up with him and I agreed. I told him to meet me at that cliff, since that's where we always met at and I told him that he was being a total bastard and I was breaking up with him and he shoved me off of the cliff into the deep water and I don't really swim that well since my dad promised to teach me before he died and my mom and aunt are too busy to do that, then you guys saved me from downing and here I am…." She told us and I was surprised that a boy would have to do that to a young girl like her.

"That guy is oblivious to you….. Nobody should treat **ANYBODY** like that. You're safe with us." Graham told her and she smiled.

"Thanks. You guys are cool… Hey! An island!" She exclaimed and we looked over to where she was pointing and she was right… We swam over there, we let Lexi and Graham out and they soaked their hair out from the water.

"OK. So how the hell do we get off of this damn island? I only suggested it because we needed somewhere to walk that **WASN'T** water." Lexi asked and explained…. I wonder how we are going to get out of here….


	2. 2 Days Earlier Part 1

**Remember that I keep some of my characters OCC for a reason. Chase and Blurr are brothers and Allie is their sister Mikey is like their adoptive crazy cousin, Boulder and Chase are best friends and Heatwave adopted all of them except Blades who is Heatwave biological child which will be explained in later chapters.**

 **Kade is 17, Dani is 16, Graham just turned 15, Cody is 13, Lillian is 15, Frankie is 13 1/2, Chief is 40, and Doc Greene is 38.**

 **Mickey- Robert Downy Jr.**

 **Lexi Rose SouthMyer- Bella Thorne**

 **Blurr-Max Mittelman**

 **Allie- Mae Whiteman**

 **Chase- DC Douglas**

 **Heatwave- Steve Blum**

 **Blades- Parvesh Cheena**

 **Boulder- Imari Williams**

 **Dani Burns- Lacey Chabert**

 **Cody Burns- Elan Garfias**

 **Chief Charlie Burns- Maurice LaMarche**

 **Graham Burns- Shannon McKain**

 **Doc Green- LeVar Burton**

 **Francine Greene- Diamond White**

 **Optimus Prime- Peter Cullen**

 **Professor Anna Baranova- Kath Soucie**

 **Dr. Morocco- Greg Ellis**

 **/Chase's Prolog/**

"So how'd you get in the water?" Lexi asked us and Boulder, Graham and I exchanged glances.

"That's quite a story, Lexi. We'll have to tell you from the beginning…." I told her as I sighed.

 **2 DAYS EARLIER**

"Oh my god, I could go ice skating every day!" I told everyone as Allie, Boulder, Blurr, Graham, Cody and I **(In their holograms)** went inside the firehouse.

"Except now we can't. 'Cause now we're banned from the frozen lane." Allie said as she glared at me.

"Not my fault! That big guy kept bumping into me!" I defended myself.

"So you had to jackslap him in front of his kids?" Graham asked me rolling his eyes as Boulder and I laughed.

"Yes! He did and I enjoyed EVERY second of it!" Blurr yelled and zoomed to his room.

"Ugh… Older brothers." I said, rolling my optics. As I got Ice cold by Tess Gerritsen, which happened to be my favorite book, off of the shelf, I noticed a note by it.

 _Chaser McCain. You know who I am. You will see._

 _You will experience that pain again._

 _You cannot seek IceCrystal's_

 _Guidance this time_. _You WILL have pain again._

 _ **You Father**_ , _**Galvertron.**_

"Oh my primus." Boulder said from behind me and I jumped.

"Wha- How long have you been standing there?!" I asked him as he took the note from me.

"Awhile. How did he manage to get this note in here?" He asked me and I couldn't answer the question.

"I can't take the abuse again, Boulder. I just can't." I told him and he hugged me, something I would originally deny, but when it comes to serious things like this, I'll always hug Boulder.

"You know that Heatwave, Blades your siblings and I WON'T let that happen. You know that, Chasey. We won't let him come within 50 feet of you." He promised me and patted me on the back like he always did.

"Thanks, Boulder. You know that you're the best friend that I've ever had?" I asked him and he smiled.

"You know it. And Galvertron will NEVER touch you as long as I live." He told me and I smiled.

"Thanks. You really are a true friend." I told him

"Who better than me to help you through this?" He asked me and I smiled at him.

 **Boulder (Bold) Chase (Italics) Both (Bold Italics)**

 **You're o** **ne of a kind, I can't explain it. You're kind of cool, in a wonderful way. Though you're weird, you can make it. And who better than me to teach you. Who better than me to set you on your way?**

 **This could take some hanging in there. Though with persuasion I can take you on up. Make you grow up, beside the others. And who better than me to lead you? Who better than me to take you all the way?**

 _ **Struggling along for years and years.**_

 **Until I came along for you. Now it's all coming together**

 _ **And together will see this through**_

 _ **You for me and me for you**_

 _ **I can learn, I can listen. I know there's something deep inside, but I need assistance to go the distance.**_

 **And who better than me**

 _To teach me_

 **Who better than me**

 _To tell me all you know_

 **Who better than me**

 _You reach me_

 **Who better than me?**

 _ **To show them all we know!**_

"You've always been there for me, you know?" I asked him and he smiled.

"Always and forever. No matter what." He told me and we walked into our room as I read Ice cold by Tess Gerritsen and he continued drawing a picture he was illustrating before we left. Yep. This is where I'm supposed be.


	3. 2 Days Earlier Part 2

**Remember that I keep some of my characters OCC for a reason. Chase and Blurr are brothers and Allie is their sister Mikey is like their adoptive crazy cousin, Boulder and Chase are best friends and Heatwave adopted all of them except Blades who is Heatwave biological child which will be explained in later chapters.**

 **Kade is 17, Dani is 16, Graham just turned 15, Cody is 13, Lexi is 15, Frankie is 13 1/2, Chief is 40, and Doc Greene is 38.**

 **Mickey- Robert Downy Jr.**

 **Lexi Rose SouthMyer- Bella Thorne**

 **Blurr-Max Mittelman**

 **Allie- Mae Whiteman**

 **Chase- DC Douglas**

 **Heatwave- Steve Blum**

 **Blades- Parvesh Cheena**

 **Boulder- Imari Williams**

 **Dani Burns- Lacey Chabert**

 **Cody Burns- Elan Garfias**

 **Chief Charlie Burns- Maurice LaMarche**

 **Graham Burns- Shannon McKain**

 **Doc Green- LeVar Burton**

 **Francine Greene- Diamond White**

 **Optimus Prime- Peter Cullen**

 **Professor Anna Baranova- Kath Soucie**

 **Dr. Morocco- Greg Ellis**

 **/Chase's Prolog/- (It will pretty much always be Chase's prolog or someone else if their separated.)**

"Wow! So did this Galvertron find you? Did you die?" Lexi asked us and we all stared at her.

"Yes. But I lived!" I told her very sarcastically **(I've always wanted Chase to say that lol.)**

"Then what happened?" She asked me and I sighed and begun to tell her the rest of what happened.

 **CONTINUING FROM 2 DAYS EARILER TO 1 DAY EARLIER.**

"Are you worried?" Allie asked me the following day.

"Worried about what, Alls?" I asked her, referring her to her nickname.

"That damn note! That's what!" She said, slapping me and I held up my servos.

" **OK! OK! NO!** I'm NOT underline NOT scarred. I' not scared of anything, you know that." I told her and walked away. I do wonder what he would do if he ever did end up capturing me…

" **CHASE! BLURR' GONE!"** Mikey yelled and I jumped.

" **WHAT?!** This better not be another trick!" I shouted at him and he swore that it wasn't and pulled me towards the main base.

"Is what Mikey saying true?" I asked Boulder, because Mikey can be insane at times.

"Yes, somebot just came in a TOOK him. It looked a lot like Megatron." He told me and I was shocked.

"My uncle that isn't Optimus?" I asked him and he sighed.

"I still can't believe that Optimus is your uncle, but yes." I he told me and I looked at him in disbelief.

"My evil uncle Megatron had my ONLY older brother?" I asked him and he sighed and nodded his head 'yes'. I couldn't believe that this has happened.

"OK. Mikey, Allison. You two stay here in case Blurr manages to escape. The rest of you are coming with me and we're spreading out throughout the island. Even midnight ledge." Heatwave told us and all of us stared at him at the last part.

"MIDNIGHT LEDGE?!" Graham, Cody, Boulder, Allie, Mikey and I all said at the same time and he sighed.

"He might have taken his there because he thought that NOBODY would look there…. Rescue bots, roll to the rescue!" Heatwave said and we all transformed to search for my idiotic brother.

We searched EVERYWHERE throughout the island. Except midnight ledge. Which if Heatwave said that we didn't find anything, we'd all go there.

Once we got there, we were all uneasy. This place creeped me out. And that's hard to do.

"OK. We're here. We looked lets go." Blades said trying to get out of here but was blocked by Heatwave.

"Not so fast. We're still looking and you're not going anywhere unless I say so." He told him and I rolled my eyes at him.

"Whatever. Let's just look for Blurr. This place give me the creeps." Dani said as Boulder, Graham and I went to search the crumbly part of the cliff that NOBODY dared to go.

"This place is dangerous. Somebody could fall or something." Graham stated looking down at the river that was moving dangerously fast. Suddenly that part of the cliff decided to give way and it crumbled and we fell down the dangerous cliff!


End file.
